


Over Protective 2

by Haedonrocks



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, Mystery is mad, Mystery the parent, Vivi disobeys the kitsune, demon hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: Vivi disobeys Mystery after a week ago he told her to not go to haunted houses.
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Kudos: 14





	Over Protective 2

“Please Mystery, just this once.” Vivi begged him. 

“No means no Vivi!” Mystery said, frustrated as he looms over her. 

It was supposedly an argument in Vivi’s house between her and the dog/kitsune guardian Mystery. Vivi wanted to continue her investigation at the haunted house because of what happened last time. She found it unfair that the forest had misdirected her to the place and instead got her lost. Then there was Mystery who, still acted like a parent to her, made sure that she wouldn’t go. “Why not!?” She asks. 

“Because you keep putting yourself in danger just like Lewis and Arthur.” Mystery answered. He started to believe that Vivi was risking her life on these investigations ever since she started to sneak out of the house for them. Of course, that’s what happened last time when he found her in the forest all bruised and covered in dirt. 

“I do not!” She shouted, offendedly. “Plus, Lewis and Arthur are coming with me.”

“I’m not letting you put them at risk too.” Mystery says. 

“Oh come on! What happened back when we all used to go on investigations years ago?” Vivi asks.

“I admit that I let you do those back then, but that was because I didn’t reveal myself to you.” Mystery was a dog back then, he was defenseless and the only thing he could do was to bark, growl, and bite. Now that he showed his true form to Vivi, he can be able to attack any demons or yokai that harms her. “Now, I’m making sure that you and the guys are safe from any danger.” 

All Vivi can do is sigh because she knows that she doesn’t have the strength against a giant fox. “Fine.” She said, disappointedly. 

“Don’t worry Vivi, we got other fun things we can do.” Mystery said, trying to cheer Vivi up. “Hop on.” He crouches down as Vivi gets on his back. Then lifts up and takes Vivi upstairs to her room where they both will enjoy something fun like doing spells or watching a movie instead of ghost investigations.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was a week after Mystery told Vivi not to do any more ghost investigations. For her, it was a hobby she loved ever since she was a kid. And of course, even if Mystery told her not to, she won’t listen. Vivi’s an adult and keeps being treated as his child. The same with Arthur and Lewis. So in the Kingmen’s Mechanics, Vivi, Arthur, and Lewis decide a plan. “We are going.” She bluntly said to the two guys. 

“Now wait a minute.” Arthur stops her. “A week ago you said that Mystery wasn’t going to let us in on these paranormal investigations, so which one is it?” Arthur was very doubtful that Vivi started to disobey Mystery’s orders and became a rebel. But on the other hand, Vivi didn’t want anyone in her way that could stop her from achieving her dreams, especially her friends. 

“We are going and that’s it.” Vivi directly says. 

“What about Mystery?” Lewis asks. “We all know that he can track all of our movements.” It was very true for the three of them. Mystery has been a great tracker and can find clues for the gang. He would’ve solved cases himself if he had the chance to. 

“Then let’s do this quickly before Mystery ruins it all.” She said, putting the equipment in the back of the van. Mystery was back at Vivi’s house sleeping, or that’s what she thought he was doing. “Arthur, you’re driving.” She tosses the van keys to Arthur as he catches them. 

“You better take the blame for this Vivi.” Arthur warns her. 

“Don’t worry, I will.” Vivi said with a smirk. And just like that, all of them got into the van and drove to their next location, the haunted house. 

During the drive, while Arthur was busy looking at the road, Lewis and Vivi went over the details of what was going on inside. Vivi explained to the both of them that someone had summoned a demon inside the house and had been abandoned for years. Their plan was to figure out what this demon was and see if they can get rid of it. 

As they got there, the house itself was eerie and creepy just by looking at the outside of it. The team got out of the van and started to bring in the equipment from the back. “So, here’s the plan.” Vivi said, directing to the both of them. “I’ll talk to the demon. Lewis, you will make sure it won’t harm us, since you a ghost. Arthur, you will be in charge of recording anything paranormal, got it?”

“Sure.” Arthur said.

“Got it.” Lewis said. 

“Good, now let’s get this started before our worried kitsune starts to find us.” Vivi reminds them. They got to the front porch which was broken, dirty, and messy with leaves and branches. It wouldn’t be a surprise to them if they found rats living inside the house. Vivi opens the door as it squeaks like they do in horror movies. The inside was way worse than the outside. The floor was missing wood, the walls were torn, the ceiling looked like it may collapse on them, cobwebs at every corner, tables and chairs are either half eaten or rotting, and the air was covered in dust and mold. “We should have brought masks.” Vivi regretfully said as she started to cough a little. 

“This place is gross.” Arthur describes it. He sets the bag on the floor carefully and begins to set up the cameras. “Where should we put them at?” He asks Vivi.

She takes a look around the room which has two stairs. One leading up and the other one leading down. “Put the first camera right over there.” She pointed at the end of the wall where the window is at. “Then the next one will be in the kitchen.” She points at the dirty kitchen. 

“Sounds good.” Arthur said as he put up the first camera and then hooked up the second one in the kitchen. “Anywhere else?” He asks. 

“Ummmm.” She thinks. “How about one upstairs? The bedroom.” 

Without a word, he takes the third camera and puts it upstairs into the bedroom which was filled with dust so much that Arthur had sneezed twice. “Darn this dust.” He goes back downstairs and takes out the last camera. “This one?” He asks Vivi again.

“That one can go into the basement.” Vivi told him. So Arthur took the camera downstairs to the basement which looked more creepy than the whole house. After setting up the last camera, he goes back upstairs. “It’s done.”

“Alright. Get the cameras on the computer and we are ready to split up.” Vivi said.

“Wait, split up?” Arthur worriedly asks. “I don’t think we should.” 

“Come on Arthur, It’ll be easier to find the demon.” Vivi encourages him. 

“Yeah I mean, what’s the worst that can happen?” Lewis said.

Arthur just sighs. “Fine, I’ll stay here and check the cameras.” 

“And I’ll go upstairs in the bedroom.” Vivi said.

“I guess I’ll take the basement.” Lewis undoubtedly says. 

And so they went their separate ways in the house. Arthur sat on part of the floor with the computer in his lap, Vivi was asking questions and seeing if she can catch a voice, while Lewis was searching around in the basement. 

In the next three hours, the gang was getting bored and confused on why the demon wasn’t showing up. “Where is it?” Vivi asks as she comes back downstairs. Arthur just shrugs. “It can’t just hide forever.”

“Maybe it’s an afraid one.” Arthur suggests.   
From all of Vivi’s knowledge on the paranormal, she had never heard of a demon that was scared of humans in her life. “That can’t be right.” 

While the two were arguing, Lewis still searched around in the basement. Looking inside the boxes that were full of old antique objects that haven’t been pulled out in years. But after moving some things around, he found something that was very unusual. A code line written in an unknown language. “Guys, check this out!” He shouts. 

Arthur and Vivi immediately went downstairs to see what Lewis found, hoping that it was the demon. “What is it?” Vivi asks. 

“It’s a secret code.” Lewis said. Vivi didn’t know what the secret code was and couldn’t be found in her paranormal book. “What does it mean?”

“I’m not sure, I have never seen anything like this.” Vivi said, examining it. What they didn’t see was that behind them was a large figure with red glowing eyes and tails waving around slowly. The figure came from downstairs, not making any noise that can alarm the three. Then went right behind them closely. It was Mystery, he knew that the three went to the haunted house even though he told them, most likely Vivi, to not go there. “I wonder what it says.” 

“It says that you three are in big trouble.” Mystery said, his tone filled with anger. That’s where Vivi, Lewis and Arthur were now feeling scared, surprised, and shocked. They all turned around at Mystery who was very angry as he showed his teeth and his tails pointed right at them.

“Hey Mystery, we didn’t hear you come in.” Vivi says with fear as if she was hiding something from him. 

“I thought I told you to not come here.” Mystery warned Vivi. 

“You did, but I admit that I didn’t listen and decided to go anyways.” Vivi honestly said. Mystery lifted his eyebrow as he looked at the others.

“And you brought Arthur and Lewis into this, didn’t you?” He asked. 

“Maybe.” Vivi answers. 

“I kinda wanted to go.” Lewis said, defending Vivi. 

Mystery gave out a low growl at both of them. “It’s time to go.” 

“But we haven’t found the demon yet.” Vivi complains. 

In a second, Mystery grabbed all three of them with his tails. “That’s because I took care of the demon.”

“What do you mean you took care of the demon?” Vivi said, curiously. 

“I mean that I sent him back to the demon world before you came here.” Mystery and the others got out of the house. 

“What!? Vivi shouted in anger. “How could you!?” 

“I knew you were planning to go Vivi, I’m not some dumb fox.” Mystery makes it to the van and only lets go of Arthur. “Arthur, you already know what has to happen, so don’t make it any worse and drive us back to Vivi’s house. 

Arthur sighs as he gets in the driver’s seat as Mystery goes into the back with Vivi and Lewis. “What are you doing?” She asks bitterly. 

“Making sure you won’t escape.” He said as he laid on top of the two. 

It was a long drive, but it was worth it for Mystery. As they got to Vivi’s house, he decided to let Arthur and Lewis go since it wasn’t their idea in the first place. But Vivi on the other hand was the mastermind behind it. So he grabbed Vivi by his tails and took her inside as Arthur and Lewis drove off without saying their goodbyes. “Some friends I got.” Vivi grossly said. 

“At least they don’t disobey me.” Mystery said, confronting her. In the living room he wraps around Vivi with his tails as he brings her closer to him. “Now, get some sleep.” He demands. 

“This is ridiculous. All I wanted was to go on a paranormal investigation and you had to ruin it.” Vivi started to blame Mystery for it. 

“Yes, but to be honest I think I was a little harsh on not letting you go.”

“Really?” 

“Maybe, but if you go to one without my permission, you will never go to one again.” Mystery warns her. “Just please go to sleep, I need to have a long talk with you in the morning.” 

“Fine.” And just like that she was out like a lightbulb. 

Mystery slept slowly as he thought about him being somewhat a little overprotective. But that just means how much he cares about all of them, even if they were adults.


End file.
